Iris
by paolamendoza
Summary: A sus cortos años de vida Kari se había incrustado en el dominio mundial al recibir un premio Nobel de literatura por su fantástica obra Alas . Justo cuando empezaba a gozar de tranquilidad, la sangre decidió llamar alterando por completo su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Observé de reojo a Nataly volteando hacia nuestra mesa. La chica, con ese uniforme característico de una mesera —pantalón negro, blusa blanca— no le quitaba sus ojos marrones de encima a mi acompañante. Nerviosamente se movía el flequillo hacia un lado y se mordía el labio mientras intentaba, al mismo tiempo, prestar atención a la orden que la pareja de novios le estaba dando.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sintiéndome superior. Sabía que más de una persona tenía clavada su atención en nosotros y eso me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

El precioso reloj de péndulo, colgado en una pared frente a mí, marcaba las nueve con cuarto. Hiroaki cortó la llamada y dejó el celular en la mesa, junto a su plato. Limpié mi boca con la fina servilleta de tela y sonreí al verlo.

— La cena ha estado deliciosa —murmuré.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado. El Bistro Río ha sido siempre uno de mis restaurantes favoritos —asentí con una sonrisa y se me escapó un suspiro—. ¿Te apetece algo más, _ma cheriè_?

— Oh no, he quedado satisfecha. Muchas gracias —Hiroaki se recargó sobre la silla acolchonada de terciopelo blanco y asintió. Me detuve un momento para apreciarlo con calma: llevaba su cabello castaño un tanto desprolijo, aunque no se veía para nada mal. Su piel parecía porcelana de la realeza, me moría de ganas por ir y acariciar su perfecto rostro exaltado por sus grandes ojos avellanados, sus pobladas cejas y su respingada nariz. Tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, junto a la comisura de los labios. Llevaba un traje Hugo Boss en color gris oscuro y una camisa rosa pastel con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, mostrando un poco del fino vello de su pecho—. ¿Y qué pensaste acerca de la propuesta? —en ese momento sus palabras me sacaron del ensimismamiento.

— ¿Eh? Ah, eso —me mordí el labio en un vago intento por reprimir la sensación de nerviosismo que se formaba en mi estómago y me hacía estremecer las extremidades ligeramente—. Acepto —dije, sin más rodeos. Hiroaki esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante y descansando sus codos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Estás segura? —su intensa mirada me recorrió completamente. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de los míos a mis labios, a mi cuello y me hallé a mí misma experimentando sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo. Era algo muy ajeno a mí y sin embargo, sentía como si hubiese sido hecha para vivirlo.

— Estoy segura, señor Ishida —afirmé con una seguridad proveniente de algún lugar desconocido de mi interior.

El importantísimo dueño de _Ixe Banks Corporation_ pidió la cuenta, encargándose de dejar una valiosa propina del treinta por ciento. Salimos del restaurante casi a las diez de la noche y ya a la entrada estaba su deslumbrante Mercedes Benz junto a su chofer esperándonos. Hiroaki me abrió la puerta trasera, invitándome a entrar y enseguida se deslizó él a mi lado. Le indicó a Roger que se dirigiera hacia el Empire State.

El cuerpo no dejaba de temblarme de nervios, de emoción, adrenalina y algo de miedo. Miré la preciosa ciudad de Nueva York pasar junto a la ventanilla. Los fastuosos edificios corporativos, los letreros de luz de neón brillantes anunciando miles de productos cosméticos y lencería, exceptuando por algunos de comida rápida.

En el momento menos oportuno apareció la imagen de mi familia, mi madre, específicamente. Pensé en lo que diría si supiera que su pequeña de diecisiete años estaba a punto de venderse a un empresario, líder mundial en la rama mercantil, para poder pagar sus estudios universitarios porque la estúpida administración de la NYU decidió negarme el apoyo económico y la manutención, sólo por no poseer un apellido de renombre. Se habría decepcionado de mí, sin duda alguna. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Hiroaki apareció en el cuadro a mi rescate justo cuando quise darme por vencida, aunque no como me lo imaginaba.

Llegamos al penthouse del Empire State. Era un precioso salón con piso de madera, o quizás imitación de madera en color claro. Estaba rodeado por ventanales que dejaban ver más allá de la cotidianidad urbana desde aquél último piso en la cúspide. La luna, llena y deslumbrante, parecía un faro frente a mis ojos. De lado izquierdo había una sala de elegantes sillones blancos con detalles dorados y hacia la derecha dos puertas corredizas y tras éstas la recámara compuesta de una cama _king size_, un par de burós de madera refinada junto a cada extremo. Increíblemente, en el techo había un enorme espejo.

— Ponte cómoda, Hikari. Enseguida vuelvo —Hiroaki se encerró en el dormitorio y yo dejé mi bolsa sobre un sillón. Me quité los incómodos tacones negros que había comprado para esa noche, sintiendo un alivio en mis pies, y me acerqué a la ventana. De verdad que la vista era muy bonita. Desde ahí podía ver el puente de Manhattan brillar sobre el East river.

Nuevamente me permití cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo. Mi moral, dada la educación que mi madre se esforzó en darme, me decía que no lo hiciera, yo no era esa clase de persona, pero mi ambición por querer adquirir un título universitario en la ciudad de Nueva York le gritaba a la razón que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena. Tras no volver a saber de mi padre y el abandono de mi hermano hacía unos tres años, mi madre sólo contaba conmigo para subsistir en un futuro. Yo era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, su esperanza para cuando sus ojos no pudieran ver, cuando su fuerza ya no rindiera ni medio día y alguien tuviese que cuidar de ella, y dada la situación laboral, sin el título universitario no podría generar ingresos que me permitieran vivir cómodamente.

Hiroaki salió de la habitación y se acercó a la barra junto al minibar. Fui a sentarme en uno de los banquitos rojos y él sirvió whiskey en dos copas de cristal. Decidí permanecer en silencio, observándolo beber y haciendo lo mismo. El licor me picaba un poco en los labios pero me gustaba. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

— Este será el trato, Hikari: —comenzó a decir seriamente, clavando sus preciosos ojos en mí—. Te pagaré $50 grandes a la semana porque seas mi dama de compañía mientras viva en esta ciudad —tosí un poco, atragantándome con la bebida. ¿$50 grandes, había dicho?

— ¿Cin… cin… cincuenta mil dólares? —exclamé aún sorprendida.

— Así es.

— Wow —el señor Ishida esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Tu labor será bastante sencilla, Hikari, sólo tendrás que acompañarme de vez en cuando a alguna cena de gala ofrecida en beneficio de alguna porquería altruista y… —sin dejar de mirarme, se inclinó hacia donde estaba, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Podía oler su aliento a whiskey mezclado con pasta dental, sin perder ese aroma varonil—. Mantener a tu hombre ocupado por las noches —inesperadamente me besó. Sus labios apenas y apretaron suavemente los míos pero aquella sensación hizo disparar una corriente energética por mis venas dejándome deseando más al separarse—. Creo que está de más que mencione que el trato queda entre tú y yo. Eres menor de edad, yo soy un adulto casado y estaré viajando para no desatender mi familia y si algo sale mal, te hundes.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante suave y calmado que me costaba creer que era una amenaza. Y sabía que esa era la última oportunidad que tendría para decidir lo que haría, a partir de ese momento ya no habría marcha atrás y entre la razón y la necesidad decidí hacerle caso a una de ellas.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirme luego.

* * *

**Nueva historia! Espero que les agrade y se hayan quedado intrigados :p si es así, sería mucho pedir un review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Mi cuerpo temblaba bruscamente y aunque intentaba disimularlo, era más que evidente que moría de nervios. Sentía el estómago contraído y una presión en la cabeza que parecía hacerme querer explotar. Permanecí de pie a una orilla de la cama y la luz de la habitación fue bajando gradualmente hasta crear una atmósfera similar a la iluminación de velas o lámparas de petróleo. Hiroaki se acercó a mí por atrás, llevaba su camisa desabotonada y al pasar sus manos por mi cuello sentí su piel ardiendo por el deseo. Bajó cuidadosamente el cierre de mi vestido que enseguida me quité dejándolo caer a mis pies. Me giró lentamente hasta que quedé de frente a él y me observó de arriba abajo. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, ¿o quizás pasión? No lograba discernir lo que sentía. Levantó mi rostro acariciando mi barbilla y posó sus labios en los míos al tiempo que su otra mano me sujetaba de la cintura. Me besó con fervor, acariciando su lengua con la mía.

Yo estaba muy consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, de su tacto, podía sentir el palpitar de su acelerado corazón, su erección que iba creciendo dentro de su ropa interior. Lo sujeté del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, enredando mis dedos en su fino cabello y como por inercia las deslicé a su cuello y le quité la camisa. Hiroaki se separó y nos miramos por un breve instante. Acaricié el vello de su pecho, besé su cuello.

— Eres muy hermosa, Hikari —murmuró.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda mientras sus labios devoraban el contorno de mi rostro y el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Desabrochó el sujetador y jaló los tirantes para sacármelo. Me cubrí con los brazos al quedar desnuda y él sonrió.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte —lo miré a los ojos intentando hallar la confianza que necesitaba para poder seguir con todo eso pero sin mucho éxito. El señor Ishida sujetó cada una de mis muñecas con sus manos, apretando fuerte, y me mordió el cuello con violencia.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé ante la brusquedad del acto y él se apresuró a empujarme hasta hacerme caer en la cama.

Se quitó la ropa con prisa, apilándola junto a la mía. Tuve que ahogar un grito de asombro al mirarlo desnudo y en pleno estado de excitación. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en vivo y la verdad el momento era bastante diferente a lo que llegué a ver en la pornografía. Hiroaki se tumbó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y mordiendo la mía. Sentí su pene erecto rozar contra mi vientre, estaba mojado y caliente. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para acariciarlo pero él las apartó y de vuelta me tomó por las muñecas con fuerza. Se separó un poco y bajó el rostro para besar uno de mis senos, mordisqueó un poco el pezón e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos humedecer. Quería pedirle que parara, que me dejara ir en paz. Quería gritarle que renunciaba al trato con tal de no ver la manera en la que estaba utilizando mi cuerpo para saciar sus fantasías. Quise hablar, pero no pude.

Me soltó de los brazos y separó mis piernas, abriéndolas a lo ancho. Sentí mucha vergüenza al quedar totalmente expuesta frente a él pero pareció no interesarle. Se puso de pie junto a la cama, me tomó por las pantorrillas y me asió hacia él elevando levemente mi cadera. No tuve noción de lo que tramaba hasta que lentamente lo sentí penetrarme. Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon mientras él comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera de mí.

Me dolía. Me estaba lastimando. La sensación era similar a la de apretar un moretón causado por un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo. Miré hacia el techo en el espejo la imagen que se reflejaba: un tipo follándose a una chiquilla sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

No era esa la experiencia que quería para mi primera vez. No era eso lo que quería recordar el resto de mi vida, no quería verme como una ramera y sin embargo, estaba haciéndolo. Hiroaki eyaculó adentro de mí y al terminar se acostó boca abajo a mi lado. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos ya estaba roncando.

Yo ni siquiera sentí un orgasmo.

* * *

**Wow! Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad no esperaba que la historia tuviese tanta aceptación jaja; me alegra que les haya gustado y bueno, aquí sigue... :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

No había parado de llover desde la noche anterior. El clima veraniego estaba bastante bochornoso y el tráfico en las avenidas principales de Santa Mónica, California, se veía atiborrado de accidentes viales. En algunos sectores primarios de la ciudad se había perdido la energía eléctrica y la costa se veía desalojada.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en el asiento trasero, al lado del rubio, éste giró la cabeza y miró la pantalla parpadeante que reflejaba la foto de su mejor amiga. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero frente a la pequeña mesita que se desplegaba del asiento frente a él y contestó.

— ¡TK! —escuchó la alterada voz de Yolei—. TK, ¿ya llegaste?

— Daniel está estacionándose frente a la bodega, ¿en dónde estás? —respondió con su particular calmado tono de voz.

— Esperándote en la entrada.

El chico se bajó del coche, indicándole a su chofer que lo esperara, y caminó hacia una cortina de fierro que se abrió al instante en que se posó frente a ella.

— Buenas noches, joven Takaishi —le saludó Antonio, un inmigrante mexicano que trabajaba para él.

— ¿En dónde lo tienen?

— Atrás, joven, tal y como nos dijo —TK asintió y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue sorprendido por Yolei que salía de una puerta a su derecha.

— Quédate vigilando, Antonio, yo me encargo del resto.

TK tomó a Yolei de la mano, sintiéndola helada como si la hubiera tenido expuesta en nieve por mucho tiempo. Cruzaron una puerta ancha de latón y fueron a dar a un pasillo muy largo. Se hallaban adentro de un almacén de muebles. La propiedad pertenecía a una tienda que el señor Hiroaki había adquirido y que su esposa dirigía. Se dedicaba a la producción de muebles modernos para decoración y en poco tiempo se había vuelto muy popular y varias celebridades habían adquirido sus productos, lo cual alzó el prestigio gracias a las visitas de los _fans_ que llegaban a comprar lo mismo que sus ídolos.

El rubio vestía una camisa interior blanca, jeans desgastados y su clásicos _Converse_. Yolei llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes, su cabello recogido en una cebolla despeinada, y tenis de tela. Ambos caminaban en un profundo silencio donde sólo el eco de sus pasos era audible. Frente a ellos se cruzó otra puerta y al abrirla se hallaron con una escalera. Bajaron dos pisos hasta llegar al «sótano», la imagen que se presentó frente a ellos dejó petrificada a la chica quien detuvo a su mejor amigo antes de bajar totalmente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, tiernamente. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Yolei y comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

— No puedo ir, TK.

— Hey… ven acá —el rubio la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola llorar contra su cuello. Sentía el frágil cuerpo de su amiga relajarse entre sus brazos e instintivamente le dio un beso en el hombro—. Ese imbécil va a pagar por lo que te hizo, Yo, nadie se mete con lo que yo amo —la joven sonrió y se limpió el rostro con las manos.

— No seas muy cruel —una media sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del atractivo joven.

— Sólo lo que se merece.

* * *

Un estruendoso grito de horror retumbó por las paredes del sótano al tiempo en que la piel morena del joven empezaba a enrojecerse y brotar ampollas. Dos chicos bajaron la mirada disimuladamente, sintiendo pena por el acusado. TK sonrió, miró la etiqueta de la botella de ácido muriático y enseguida clavó sus ojos azules en la víctima.

Raymond era un joven esbelto, ricachón gracias a la suerte de su madre en los billetes de lotería. Hacía menos de seis meses se habían sacado el premio gordo, saliendo de su clase social media y entrando a una alta. El dinero le compró cuanto capricho tuvo excepto algo que desde niño había necesitado y ahora, su ausencia, lo había arrastrado hasta este momento de tortura: educación.

— Por favor… —suplicó, con sus ojos castaños inundados en lágrimas—. Déjame ir.

— ¿Ahora tú suplicas? ¿Qué hay de mi amiga? ¿Dime qué mierda hiciste cuando ella te pidió que la dejaras en paz! —TK alzó la voz enfadado y sujetó al chico del rostro, apretando sus mejillas—. Eres una escoria, Raymond Dillan. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Yolei.

— No, por favor… —se estremeció en la silla. Estaba atado de manos y piernas con esposas metálicas, completamente desnudo. De su pierna escurría sangre por el contacto del ácido que deshizo su piel.

TK vertió el líquido sobre el pene del chico quien pegó un desgarrador grito de dolor y enseguida comenzó a vomitar violentamente. Los otros tres chicos que se hallaban en el cuarto tuvieron que darle la espalda a la espantosa escena que su «jefe» les estaba brindando. El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó con el dolor ajeno, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era que tenía que hacer pagar al miserable que hacía un par de días había abusado sexualmente de su mejor amiga cuando ella salía del trabajo. Su odio, su coraje, su desprecio, todo el asco y la repulsión que le había causado saber lo que ese miserable le había hecho a Yolei, ahora se veía convertido en una especie de placer.

Limpió sus manos en el pantalón y arrojó la botella vacía al piso. Raymond lloraba, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

— Que esto te sirva de lección para cuando intentes abusar de otros. Acuérdate bien de éste dolor porque si llego a enterarme de que lastimas a alguien más, será a la tumba a donde te mande, ¿entendiste? —el chico apenas y pudo levantar la mirada.

Minutos luego ya se encontraba saliendo de aquella bodega. Su amiga lo esperaba a la entrada y sonrió al verlo.

— Ya quedó arreglado, hermosa. Ese tipo no volverá a lastimarte, ni a ti ni a alguien más —Yolei sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, escapándosele unas lágrimas—. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

* * *

**Capítulo cortito, realmente está comenzando la historia y es para introducir a los personajes, ya vendrán capítulos más largos :p  
**

**Quiero agadecer sus reviews, realmente me hacen el día cuando los leo. Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos, por las palabras tan lindas que me dicen y por pensar que soy una gran escritora; a veces a mí me cuesta verme así porque las editoriales han rechazado mi trabajo, no tener un título en letras tiene que ver y no será fácil pero sé que no moriré sin antes publicar un libro :)**

**Respecto al capítulo anterior me gustaría comentar algo, yo sé que habrá quien difiera en mi opinión, pero esto es para aquellas chicas que no han tenido relaciones sexuales y se encuentran tentadas, que tienen curiosidad, que se los han propuesto y lo están considerando: sí existe una mágica primera vez. Sí existe esa "magia" de la que se habla y yo sé que a lo mejor les han comentado que no es verdad, que lo que se ve en las películas no existe, pero se los digo por experiencia, porque no quiero que luego vayan a salir lastimadas, y si alguien quiere profundizar en el tema con gusto lo explico por mensaje privado.**

**Entre otras noticias... me voy a Italia! Gané un concurso y parto de aquí el día 28 de junio. Andaré en Milán, Roma, el sur de Francia y no sé qué otros lugares jaja, iré a tomar un curso por parte de la escuela y de turista, si alguien tiene tips sobre el vuelo (que es lo que me pone más ansiosa), si alguien vive allá y le gustaría verme o algún lugar que me sugieran conocer, díganmelo! :D estoy muy emocionada y con gusto me encantaría, si es que tengo lectores de por allá, conocerlos!**


End file.
